When using a mobile telecommunication terminal, a user may select a broadcast program to be recorded, and set the recording of the selected broadcast program. When the mobile telecommunication terminal receives the broadcast program, the terminal determines whether or not the received broadcast program corresponds to the recording-set broadcast program.
If it is determined that the received broadcast program corresponds to the recording-set broadcast program, the mobile telecommunication terminal records the received broadcast program. However, if the received broadcast program does not correspond to the recording-set broadcast program, the mobile telecommunication terminal does not record the received broadcast program. Meanwhile, when the mobile telecommunication terminal receives a playback signal for the recorded broadcast program from the user, the mobile telecommunication terminal plays back the recorded broadcast program.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional mobile telecommunication terminal, when a call is connected to the mobile telecommunication terminal during reception of a broadcast program, it is impossible to provide, to the user, the broadcast program received during the call connection of the mobile telecommunication terminal. Also, in the above-mentioned conventional mobile telecommunication terminal, it is impossible to provide, to the user, a broadcast program which is received during playback of the recorded broadcast program.
Accordingly, in the above-mentioned conventional mobile telecommunication terminal, an entire content of a received broadcast program is incompletely provided to the user when the broadcast program is received during playback of a recorded broadcast program. Furthermore, it is impossible to efficiently control recording and playback of broadcast programs. In addition, the memory capacity of the mobile telecommunication terminal may be rendered insufficient because it is impossible to record only a desired portion of a broadcast program.